Justice League
The Justice League (ジャスティス・リーグ, Jasutisu Rīgu), or fully named The Justice League of America (ジャスティス・リーグ・オブ・アメリカ, Jasutisu Rīgu Obu Amerika), abbreviated in JLA, is an organizational strike team comprised of the world's most powerful and most influential super heroes. Inspired by the legacy of the Justice Society of America, the team is dedicated to fighting crime, injustice and protecting the Earth from destructive forces. Considered Earth's first public line of defense against terrestrial and extra-terrestrial, inter-dimensional and supernatural threats, the team's reputation has grown over the years to be now considered the pinnacle of heroic potential, with the organization serving as a public example for the rest of the heroic community to aim for. ".''" :—About the Justice League of America. Known members of Justice League Known members include: Current/Main Members * Clark Kent/Superman * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Barry Allen/Flash * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * John Stewart/Green Lantern * Orin/Aquaman * J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Katar Hol/Hawkman * Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman * Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna * Barda Free/Big Barda * Scott Free/Mister Miracle * Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary * Oliver Jonas Queen/Green Arrow * Billy Batson/Captain Marvel * Nabu/Doctor Fate * John Smith/Red Tornado * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning * John Henry Jones/Steel * Augustus Freeman/Icon * Raquel Ervin/Rocket * Ray Palmer/Atom * Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man * Guy Gardner/Green Lantern * Michael Carter/Booster Gold * Mike Maxwell/B'wana Beast * Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom * Don Hall/Dove * Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man * Beatriz da Costa/Fire * Hank Hall/Hawk * Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific * Orion * Charles Szasz/Question * Sir Justin/Shining Knight * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl * John Jones/Steel * Patrick Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. * Greg Sanders/Vigilante * Mari Macabe/Vixen * Ted Grant/Wildcat * Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher * Uno/Aztek * Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil * Hank Heywood/Commander Steel * Jack Ryder/Creeper * Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger * Vivian D'Aramis/Crimson Fox * Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light * Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Nite * Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon * Cynthia Reynolds/Gypsy * Rick Tyler/Hourman * Tora Olafsdotter/Ice * Rex Mason/Metamorpho * Thomas Tresser/Nemesis * Todd Rice/Obsidian * Yuri/Rocket Red * Sanderson Hawkins/Sand * Prince Gavyn/Starman * Jonathan Thunder/Johnny Thunder * Yz/Thunderbolt * Paco Ramone/Vibe * Matthew Ryder/Waverider Reserve Members * Ace Jones/Jack 10 * Kara In-Ze/Kara Kent/Supergirl Former Members * Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal * Helena Bertinelli/Huntress Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies *Amazons of Themyscira *Bat Family *Birds of Prey *Blue Lantern Corps *Flash Family *Green Lantern Corps *Justice Society of America *New Gods of New Genesis *New Heroes and New Villains *Outsiders *Project CADMUS *S.T.A.R. Labs *Sentinels of Magic *Team Superman *Teen Titans ???? Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also * JLA Watchtower * JLA Watchtower (Dungeon) * JLA Headquarters * Watchtower Containment Facility External links * Justice League of America ''Wikipedia * Justice League of America DC Database Notes & Trivia * One of the team's earliest battle was when Happy Harbor was invaded by Starro the Conquerer. When Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter found that Happy Harbor resident Lucas "Snapper" Carr was not taken over by Starro due to the lime solution that was spread on his lawn, the group easily defeated the alien. As thanks, Snapper was made an honorary member of the team and would accompany them on many other adventures. * The Phantom Stranger actually officially joined the JLA just before the "Satellite Era". Although his active status is hardly noticeable as the Stranger mostly appeared at events of a cosmic nature. * Villains like Doctor Destiny and Brainwave who could easily discover the League's identities failed to do so, not because they didn't think of it, but because the League erased their memories when they did discover it. *While appearing as a benign benefactor, Maxwell Lord's motivations to fund the JLI was actually due to fearing the growing influence metahumans had on society. As an executive businessman, Lord initiated a plan to undermine the Justice League and make it ineffectual. While the JLI eventually splintered the Justice League returned and Lord ultimately failed in his endeavor. Secretly assuming control of the covert government agency Checkmate, Maxwell intended to next create an anti-metahuman contingency plan that resulted in the OMAC Project. * Justice League Antarctica was a branch of Justice League America and Justice League Europe. Made up of former members of the Injustice League, Maxwell Lord felt that it would be prudent to keep an eye on these inept characters and so invited them to join an Antarctica branch of the Justice League. Some time later, Maxwell Lord reviewed their case files and decided that the Justice League Antarctica branch served no true purpose, and disbanded them. Several of the team members remained on the JL roster as reservists. * Years after the dissolution of Justice League International, Maxwell Lord attempts to put together a new team called the Super Buddies. This team featured Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Elongated Man, Fire, Mary Marvel and Sue Dibny but were very short-lived due to their incompetence. * There exists an infamous moment between Guy Gardner and the Batman when Guy frequently challenged the hero for authority of the Justice League International group based solely on his ego and machismo. The tension climaxed with Guy challenging the Batman to a fight and the vigilante knocks him out with a single hit to the face. Dubbed the "One Punch!" incident, Black Canary immediately took a photo of Guy's unconscious body and faxed the incident to the rest of the hero community. Since then, the One Punch! incident has been frequently referred to particularly when the Batman becomes involved with a Green Lantern. * One of the Martian Manhunter's most essential roles in the Justice League, due to his keen intellect, strategic mind and psychic powers, is to serve as a kind of switchboard operator; keeping the other members of the League in mental communication through him to coordinate strategies and maneuvers during battle. He also often serves as dispatcher, choosing members of the League and teleporting them to where they're needed as the situation demands. Category:Justice League